The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus, data processing system, a method of data processing and a storage medium. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus, system, method and storage medium for providing data in conformity with Hyper Text Transfer Protocol (HTTP).
When providing a user with a live image service, which is not provided by the existing generally used World Wide Web (WWW) server, in conformity with Hyper Text Transfer Protocol (HTTP) used in the Internet, it is necessary to generate a new independent program module. When providing a unique extension service and the WWW service, both the generated program module and the WWW server must be utilized.
When the WWW server and unique service server are simultaneously started to provide both services on HTTP, a problem may occur when the services pass a Fire Wall. Since two servers are separate execution modules, when the two servers are operated on a single machine, separate communication ports must be used.
If the Fire Wall is set such that a service can pass only the port number 80, i.e., a default port of HTTP, one of the services cannot pass the Fire Wall to be supplied to a client (a terminal receiving the service).
Under this circumstance, in order to enable both services to pass the Fire Wall, two computers must be provided for respective services, or the WWW server function must be incorporated in the module of the unique service.
The present invention is made in consideration of the above situation, and has as its object to provide a data processing apparatus, data processing system, a method of data processing and a storage medium, which can supply a client with data in conformity with a generally used protocol even if the data is provided by a server or is unique data which is not provided by the server.
In order to achieve the above object, the data processing apparatus according to the present invention has the following configuration. More specifically, the data processing apparatus for supplying a client in a network with data other than data provided by a server in conformity with a generally used protocol, comprises: determining means for determining whether a given request is directed to data supplied by the server or directed to uniquely supplied data; and transferring means for transferring the request to the server in accordance with the determination result of the determining means.
According to an aspect of the present invention, when a request is transmitted by a client through a Fire Wall, a unique service is provided through a communication port of the unique service server, and when a request in conformity with Hyper Text Transfer Protocol, which is not directed to the unique service, is transmitted by the client, the request is transmitted through the unique service server and transferred to the WWW server. By this, it is possible to provide a data processing apparatus, system, method and storage medium for providing a client with two services by using only one communication port.
Other objects and advantages besides those discussed above shall be apparent to those skilled in the art from the description of a preferred embodiment of the invention which follows. In the description, reference is made to accompanying drawings, which form a part thereof, and which illustrate an example of the invention. Such example, however, is not exhaustive of the various embodiments of the invention, and therefore reference is made to the claims which follows the description for determining the scope of the invention.